Ryoku
"Heavy Axe" Ryoku is the Captain of the Black Hole Pirates. He ate the Ryo Ryo no Mi. Appearance Ryoku is five foot seven inches tall and weighs 160lbs. He wears the coat of a pirate captain that is completely black in color with golden trimmings along the collar that go all the way down to the bottom. His pants are a dark green in color and he wears a blue sash around his waist like a common pirate that holds a single flintlock pistol tied up in it. Ryoku also wears a pair of ankle high boots that are laced all the way up to the top with a rigged sole along the bottom of it. He has ice blue eyes and short brown hair that is wavy and split off in two directions, but it was difficult to notice due to the erratic consistency of his hair. The most notable feature he has is a large one sided battle axe strung into a leather holster on his back. Personality He is a very proud pirate and a strong and fierce Captain. Ryoku may seem cold and callous, but he holds his crew in high regard despite the way he may seem to act around them. He is very commanding and strikes fear into his crew mates due to his seemingly fearless nature. Ryoku is very quick to anger and it is easy to fuel his fire when something is irritating him. Relationships Crew Ryoku holds his crew in high regard and will try his best not to do anything to put them in harms way. Kedamono Jeran Six years prior to the main storyline, Jeran made an enemy of Ryoku by accidentally eating his prized possession, a Devil Fruit and using it against his crew. Abilities Due to his fierce personality and position as Captain of the Black Hole Pirates, Ryoku can control his crew with an iron fist, but he is not a tyrant towards them. He is quite physically strong and is exceptionally skilled with the usage of axes. Devil Fruit Ryoku ate the Ryo Ryo no Mi, a Paramecia-type fruit that allows him to control the weight of objects around him as if he were increasing the gravitational pressure on them. He can also use it on himself and objects he wields to increase their weight and striking power. History Six years ago, Ryoku set up an encampment on the outskirts of Sawdust Village on Parm. He sent Tetsu into the village to gather supplies, but that event lead up to him losing the Garou Garou no Mi and Jeran eating it. He went back to seek out Tetsu when he was late coming back and happened upon the newly transformed carpenter. Enraged by his actions and his threats against his crew, Ryoku began to crush Jeran and Tetsu beneath a great weight. However, he gave Tetsu enough leeway to spare him, but Jeran took that opportunity to overpower him and break out. Jeran failed to hurt him when he attacked him, but he soon fled into the mountains to escape from the pirates. Ryoku vowed to get revenge on Jeran for stealing his Devil Fruit even if it took him to the end of the Grand Line. A Grudge Six Years in the Making Ryoku just found the Straw Hats and began to approach their ship with the G-Force. He shouted to Jeran that he would make good on his promise six years ago and that he would be given his just rewards by getting the bounties of the most wanted crew in the world. Tetsu was about to challenge Jeran to a fight, but Ryoku stopped him, saying that he was his prey. Accepting the challenge from Ryoku, Jeran tried to attack him only to be crushed beneath the power of Ryoku's Devil Fruit. Unable to escape from the Gravity Bind, Ryoku tried to decapitate Jeran with his Gravity Axe, but Jeran managed to avoid the blow by shifting to his Walking Point form. When Ryoku went for the killing blow a second time, Chopper jumped in to save him with the use of his Rumble Ball's Guard Point. He gave one to Jeran, who immediately broke free from Ryoku's Gravity Bind by shifting to his Feral Point. At that point, he went on the offensive with his Claw Point, using Garou Garou no Juusei to try and finish off Ryoku quickly. However, the erratic and wild attacks were doing nothing to hit him until the appearance of Rick's Marine vessel caught Ryoku off guard temporarily, allowing Jeran to score a blow into his stomach and slam him down below the deck of the G-Force. At the end of the battle between Zoro and Sanji against Brago and Sambo, Ryoku was seen rising to his feet on the deck of the G-Force in an attempt to crush the Thousand Sunny with his gravity powers. While attempting to crush the Sunny, Ryoku took his focus off of Jeran long enough for the pirate to rise to his feet, attacking him once more by driving his claws into his torso, taking him to the ground and trying to choke him to death, but he was stopped by Luffy. When Rick brought out the Cha Cha Cannon to try and destroy both of the pirate crews, Ryoku finally had an epiphany that trying to kill Jeran would solve nothing about the stolen Devil Fruit and that they had a common enemy to be taken out. He banded together with Luffy, making his fists heavier with the power of his Gravity Bind to take out the Marine captain Rick Rodrieguz once and for all, destroying his ship when the cannon blasted the powder magazines. He stated that Luffy should not have spared Rick's life at all and that he did not need the mercy of the Straw Hats crew to obtain medical treatment. Shortly after, he told Jeran he would see him in the Grand Line in the future and departed from the site of the naval battle. Major Battles *vs. Kedamono Jeran *vs. Rick Rodrieguz (allied with Monkey D. Luffy) Trivia *Ryoku was a character created back in 2005 during the old days of the One Piece Roleplay created between AzureFang and I. He has gone through a few revamps, as well as his Devil Fruit, in order to get to where he is today. *The character Ryoku, and this article were both created via a tandem effort by Subrosian and AzureFang. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Villains Category:AzureFang Category:West Blue Characters